Contest
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo can't decide between Kisshu, Ryou, and Masaya. So when her friends come up with a contest, she goes along. Who's going to win? Read and find out!


**Contest**

Ichigo groaned. _This is ANNOYING, _she thought. _I've got THREE guys who want to be with me, and I have to pick. And picking means hurting the other two's feelings. Maybe I should ask Moe and Miwa; they're the guy experts._

That decided, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Miwa's number. As soon as she picked up, Ichigo said, "Miwa, can you get Moe and come over? I've got a problem I need help with."

"_We'll be there soon," _Miwa said, and hung up.

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Ichigo went to get it. She opened it to see her two best friends, and said, "Hi guys, let's go to my room."

They followed her upstairs, and after she closed her door, Moe asked, "So what's the problem?"

"I've got Ryou, Kisshu, AND Masaya asking to be my boyfriend, and I don't know how to pick," Ichigo said. "I know if I choose Kisshu, Masaya and Ryou will try to kill him, and they'll die. Same goes for if I choose Ryou or Masaya. And then they'll all be dead, and it'll be my fault! Help me!"

"First take a deep breath and calm down," Miwa said.

Ichigo did as she asked, and was slightly calmer. "So what do you think I should do?" she asked.

Moe and Miwa thought, and then Moe's eyes lit up. "You said they'll all die if you choose one, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said.

"Here's my idea: We have a contest to see who can survive the longest, and whoever doesn't die wins, and you and whoever it is can be a couple," Moe said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Miwa asked.

"Not if we do it my way," Moe said. "Here's my plan…"

The girls talked about it for another hour, then went to set things up. Ichigo's job was to call up the boys, and then have them meet at a certain place that Moe and Miwa were setting up.

Ichigo grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ryou's number first. Two rings later, she heard, _"Ichigo? What's up?"_

"Meet me at 57 Yuri Street on Tuesday at noon, okay?" Ichigo said.

"_Okay, but why?" _Ryou asked.

"You'll see," Ichigo said sweetly, and hung up. Next she dialed Masaya's number, and when he picked up, gave him the same message. Same went for Kisshu. They all agreed to meet her, and after the last phone call, she called Miwa again, and asked, "How's it going?"

"_We're almost done painting," _Miwa said. _"Do you have enough pillows and blankets?"_

"I think so," Ichigo said. "I definitely have enough blankets, but I might need to get more pillows…"

"_Put pink covers over other pillows, that should work," _Miwa said. _"Bring them tomorrow morning, we should be ready by then."_

"Will do," Ichigo said, and hung up.

The next morning, she lugged about five bags of pink pillows and blankets and sheets to a small abandoned house. She went in, and found Moe and Miwa waiting at the door to one of the rooms. "Wanna see?" Moe asked.

"Sure, then we can set up the rest," Ichigo said. Moe opened the door, and Ichigo smiled. The room was painted bubblegum pink, and so was the inside of the door. "Let's get to work," Ichigo said.

The girls spent the rest of the day arranging pink blankets, sheets, and pillows around the small room, until it was filled with pink everything. "We're all set for tomorrow," Miwa said.

"Good," Ichigo said. "Thanks guys. Remember, we need to get back before noon."

"Yup, and I've got the key," Miwa said. "I designed a key so we won't have anyone getting in without our permission."

"Great thinking!" Moe and Ichigo said together.

Miwa smirked, and they went their separate ways.

The next morning, Ichigo got up and got ready for the day, then ran to the abandoned house, making it there about ten minutes before noon. Moe and Miwa were waiting as well, and the girls greeted each other, then settled down to wait.

About five minutes later, Kisshu teleported in as Ryou and Masaya ran over from different directions. They all looked confused. "Ichigo, what's going on?" Ryou asked. "Why are your friends and these two here?"

"I invited you all here," Ichigo said. "I've been thinking about who to pick, because you're all nagging me about being my boyfriend, and Moe came up with an idea for a contest. She and Miwa are here as impartial judges, since they don't particularly like any of you."

"What's the contest?" Kisshu asked.

"Come on in, you'll see," Moe said, and ushered the boys inside, followed by Ichigo and Miwa.

They went to the door, and Ichigo said, "The contest is to go into that room and see who survives the longest. You are not allowed to use weapons, however. And I know that look, Kisshu, so hand over your swords, unless you want to get disqualified."

Kisshu sighed, summoned his Dragon Swords, and handed them to Ichigo. "Anyone else have weapons?" Ichigo asked. "Also, Masaya is not allowed to transform into the Blue Knight." Masaya sighed.

"Ryou, do you have weapons?" Miwa asked.

Ryou sighed and handed over a pocketknife and something that looked like a tazer. "Why do you carry this stuff around?" Miwa asked.

"Focus, Miwa," Ichigo said.

"Sorry," Miwa said. "Anything else?"

"Nope, we just lock them up for two hours," Ichigo said. She opened the door, and said, "Okay, in you go!"

The boys sighed, and went in. Ichigo quickly closed and locked the door as she heard Ryou scream, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa giggled softly, and sat down to wait.

_**One hour later: **_"It's been an hour, and there's not too much noise in there," Miwa commented.

"Hey, let's place bets on who comes out alive," Moe said.

"Okay!" Miwa and Ichigo said.

Ichigo thought, then said, "Five dollars it's Kisshu."

"Ten dollars they're all dead," Moe said.

"I'll put five on Masaya," Miwa said.

"Alright, winner takes all," Ichigo said. "What should we do now?"

"Let's play Twenty Questions," Moe said. "Can I go first?"

"Sure," Miwa said.

"K, I'm thinking of an animal," Moe said.

_**One more hour later: **_"Well, the time's up, should we check on them?" Miwa asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said, getting up. She went over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Kisshu looked up from his seat on the floor. "Hi, is the time up?" he asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"Good, I was bored," Kisshu said.

"Where's the other two?" Miwa asked.

"Over there," Kisshu said, pointing to the far wall. "They're dead, and I didn't even have to strangle them."

"How'd they die, then?" Ichigo asked as Moe and Miwa went over to Ryou and Masaya, who were lying on the floor, expressions of absolute horror on their faces.

"My guess is that they couldn't handle the pink," Kisshu said. "It's a good thing you didn't ask Pai to come, he can't even deal with a little pink. He came to find me one time, and I was in your tree. He took one look in your room, and passed out. When I woke him up, he was babbling about 'pink doom'."

"So how'd you handle it?" Miwa asked, coming over.

"If Koneko-chan likes it, I can handle it- as long as it's not one of the dead guys over there," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled. "Well, you won," she said. "It looks like you're my boyfriend, Kisshu."

"YAY!" Kisshu shouted. "Thanks, Koneko-chan!"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "And now Moe owes me ten dollars, and Miwa owes me five!"

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"I bet you'd be the one to win, and Moe bet ten dollars you all would be dead, and Miwa bet five on Masaya," Ichigo said. "So they owe me."

"You bet that I'd be the one to win?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I was kind of hoping anyways, but I thought the contest would be a good way to get two guys out of the way."

"It was," Kisshu said with a smirk.

Ichigo smiled, and kissed him passionately.

**I know it's short, but this was a request from MewMewWings. And it's funny, so I decided that I'd go along with it. Review plz!**


End file.
